Rct
Please translate the text to as many languages as you can. Please use the text which you see after clicking " " button. Sort translations alphabetically. has ' ' |article|articles}}, ' ' |edit|edits}} and ' ' |user|users}} active in the recent month. has ' ' |article|articles}}, ' ' |edit|edits}} and ' ' |user|users}} active in the recent month. het ' ' |artikel|artikels}}, ' ' |redigering|redigerings}} en ' ' |gebruiker|gebruikers}} wat die afgelope maand aktief was. ☆ . ' ' من المادة|المواد|مواد}}' ' |تحرير|تحرير}} ' ' |عضو|أعضاء نشطة|نشطة المشاركون}} شهر ayda ' ' |məqalə|məqaləsi|məqalələri}}, ' ' |düzəliş|düzəlişlər}} və ' ' |aktiv iştirakçı|aktiv iştirakçılar|aktiv iştirakçıları}} var. мае ' ' |артыкул|артыкулов|артыкула}}, ' ' |праўка|праўки}} i ' ' |актыўны ўдзельнік|актыўные ўдзельнікi|актыўных ўдзельніков}} у месяц. има ' ' |статия|статии}}, ' ' |редакция|редакции}} и ' ' |активен потребител|активни потребители}} в последния месец. ☆ এর আছে ' ' |টি নিবন্ধ}}, ' ' |edit|টি সম্পাদনা}} এবং ' ' জন এই মাসে স্বয়ক্রিয় |user|ব্যবহারকারী}} আছে।. ima ' ' |članak|članaka}}, ' ' |izmjena|izmjene}} i ' ' |aktivni korisnik|aktivna korisnika}} u poslednjih mesec dana. té ' ' |article|articles}}, ' ' |edició|edicions}} i ' ' |usuari|usuaris}} actius durant l'últim mes. té ' ' | artícul|artículs}}, ' ' |edició|edicions}} i ' ' |usuari actiu|usuaris actius}} durant l'últim mes. иматъ ' ' |члѣнъ|члѣна|члѣни|члѣнъ}} · ' ' |мѣнѫ|мѣнѣ|мѣнꙑ|мѣнъ}} и ' ' |польꙃєватєл҄ь ижє дѣꙗтєльнъ въ послѣдьн҄ь мѣсѧць бѣ|польꙃєватєли ижє дѣꙗтєльна въ послѣдьн҄ь мѣсѧць бѣстє|польꙃєватєлꙗ ижє дѣꙗтєльнꙑ въ послѣдьн҄ь мѣсѧць бѣшѧ|польꙃєватєлъ ижє дѣꙗтєльнꙑ въ послѣдьн҄ь мѣсѧць бѣшѧ}}. Mae gen ' ' erthygl, ' ' newidiad a ' ' defnyddiwyr gweithgar yn y mis diwethaf. har ' ' |artikel|artikler}}, ' ' |ændring|ændringer}} og ' ' |bruger|brugere}} i måned. Das hat ' ' Artikel, ' ' |Bearbeitung|Bearbeitungen}} und ' ' aktive Benutzer im letzten Monat. ގައި މިވަގުތު ވަނީ ' ' |މަޒުމޫނާއި}}، އަދި މިހާތަނަށް ގެނެވިފައިވަނީ ' ' |އުނިއިތުރާއި|އުނިއިތުރުތަކާއި}} އަދި މި މަހުގައި ހަރަކާތްތެރިވެފައިވާ |މެމްބަރުން}}ގެ ޢަދަދަކީ. ' 'އެވެ. έχει ' ' |άρθρο|άρθρα}}, ' ' |επεξεργασία|επεξεργασίες}} και ' ' |χρήστης|χρήστες}}. enhavas ' ' |artikolon|artikolojn}}, ' ' |redakton|redaktojn}} kaj ' ' |uzanton aktivan|uzantojn aktivajn}} en la pasinta monato. tiene ' ' | artículo|artículos}}, ' ' |edición|ediciones}} y ' ' |usuario activo|usuarios activos}} durante el mes pasado. omab ' ' |artikel|artiklit}}, ' ' |lisa|täiendust}} ja aktiivset ' ' |kasutaja|kasutajat}} iga viimase kuu jooksul. ☆ ' ' artikulu ditu, ' ' aldaketak eta ' ' erabiltzaile aktibo du azken hillabetean. ssä on ollut ' ' |artikkeli|artikkelia}}, ' ' |moukkaus|muokkausta}} and ' ' aktiivista |käyttäjä|käyttäjää}} viimeisen kuukauden aikana. Handan hevur ' ' |grein|greinir}}, ' ' |broyting|broytingar}} og ' ' |brúkari|brúkarar}} í hasum mánaði. possède ' ' |article|articles}}, ' ' |modification|modifications}} et ' ' |utilisateur|utilisateurs}} actifs durant le dernier mois. hat ' ' |side|siden}}, ' ' |bewurking|bewurkingen}} en ' ' aktyfe |meidogger|meidoggers}} yn de ôfrûne moanne. Air tha ' ' |aiste|aistean}}, ' ' |mùthadh|mùthaidhean}} dèanta, agus ' ' |neach-cleachdaidh|de luchd-cleachdaidh}} a bha gnìomhach anns aʼ mhìos a chaidh. ten ' ' | artigo|artigos}}, ' ' |edición|edicións}} e ' ' |usuario activo|usuarios activos}} durante o mes pasado. S het ' ' Artikl, ' ' |Bearbeitung|Bearbeitunge}} un ' ' aktiv Bnutzer im letscht Monet. ל יש ' ' |עמוד|עמודים}}, ' ' |עריכה|עריכות}} ו ' ' |משתמש|משתמשים}} פעילים בחודש האחרון. ☆ देखते हैं ' ' |अनुच्छेद}}, ' ' |संपादित करें|संपादन}} और ' ' और स्वत |उपयोगकर्ता|byabaharakaeri}} है।. ima ' ' |članak|članaka}}, ' ' |doprinos|doprinosa}} i ' ' |suradnik|suradnika}} aktivnih u prošlom mjesecu. ☆ A ' ' cikkek, ' ' szerkeszti és ' ' aktív felhasználó az elmúlt hónapban. -ն ունի ' ' |հոդված|հոդվածներ}}, ' ' |խմբագրում|խմբագրումներ}} և ' ' |ակտիվ մասնակից|ակտիվ մասնակիցներ}} ամեն ամիս։ memiliki ' ' artikel, ' ' suntingan dan ' ' pengguna aktif bulan ini. Hin inniheldur ' ' |grein|greinar}} og hefur ' ' |breytingu|breytingar}} og ' ' |notandi|notendur}} í þessum mánuði. La ha ' ' | articolo|articoli}}, ' ' |modifica|modifiche}} e ' ' |utente attivo|utenti attivi}} durante il mese scorso. は、現在 件の記事があり、これまでに 回編集され、先月は 人の利用者が活動しました。 ექვს ' ' |სტატია|სტატიები}}, ' ' |შესწორება|შესწორებები}} და ' ' |მონაწილე|მონაწილეები}} აქტიური ამ თვეში. 2008년 10월 25일 첫 개설 이후, 에는 스타워즈에 대한 가 생성되었으며 이 이루어졌습니다. 지난 한 달간 활발히 활동한 사용자는 총 입니다. ' ' | paginam|paginas}}, ' ' |recensionem|recensiones}} y ' ' |activum usorem|activis usores}} in recenti mense habet. huet ' ' |Artikel|Artikelen}}, ' ' |Beaarbechtung|Beaarbechtungen}} an ' ' |Benotzer|Benotzer}} aktiv am leschte Mount. ir ' ' |raksts|raksti}}, ' ' |rediģēt|labojumus}} un ' ' |lietotājs|lietotāji}} aktīvo pēdējo mēnesi. има ' ' |статија|статии}}, ' ' |уредување|уредувања}} и ' ' |активен корисник|активни корисници}} во последниот месец. ' ' |өгүүллэг|өгүүллэгүүд}}, ' ' |засвар|засварууд}} ' ' |хэрэглэгч|хэрэглэгчид}} mempunyai ' ' |artikel|artikel}}, ' ' |suntingan|suntingan}} dan ' ' |pengguna|pengguna}} yang aktif dalam bulan ini. heeft ' ' |pagina|pagina's}}, ' ' |bewerking|bewerkingen}} en ' ' aktieve |gebruiker|gebruikers}} in de afgelopen maand. ha ' ' |artikkel|artikler}}, ' ' |endring|endringer}} og ' ' |bruker|brukerer}} i måned. a ' ' | article|articles}}, ' ' |edicion|edicions}} e ' ' |utilizaire actiu|utilizaires actius}} pendent lo mes darrièr. ma w swoich zasobach ' ' |artykuł|artykuły|artykułów}}, ' ' |edycję|edycje|edycji}} i ' ' |użytkownika aktywnego|użytkowników aktywnych|użytkowników aktywnych}} w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca. tem ' ' |artigo|artigos}}, ' ' |edição|edições}} e ' ' |utilizador|utilizadores}} activos durante o mês passado. tem ' ' | artigo|artigos}}, ' ' |edição|edições}} e ' ' |usuário ativo|usuários ativos}} durante o mês passado. are ' ' | articol|articole}}, ' ' |ediţie|ediţii}} şi ' ' |utilizator activ|utilizatori activi}} în timpul lunii trecute. аре ' ' | артикол|артиколе}}, ' ' |едиция|едиций}} ши ' ' |юзер актив|юзерь активь}} ын тимпул луни трекуте. имеет ' ' |статья|статьи|статей}}, ' ' |правка|правки}} и ' ' |активный участник|активные участники|активных участников}} в месяц. haes ' ' |airticle|airticles}}, ' ' |eedit|eedits}} an ' ' |uiser|uisers}} acteeve in this month past. má ' ' |článok|články|článkov}}, ' ' |editovať|úpravy}} a ' ' |užívatelia aktívnych|užívateľov aktívnych}} v poslednom mesiaci. wuxuu leeyahay ' ' |maaqal|maqaalo}}, ' ' |badilaad|badilaad}} iyo ' ' |qof|qof}} oo firfircoon bishaan. ima ' ' |stranica|stranice}}, ' ' |izmena|izmene}} i ' ' |aktivni korisnik|aktivna korisnika}} u poslednjih mesec dana. има ' ' |страница|странице}}, ' ' |измена|измене}} и ' ' |активни корисник|активна корисника}} у последњих месец дана. har ' ' |artikel|artiklar}}, ' ' |ändring|ändringar}} og ' ' |användare|användare}} i månad. Ang ay mayroong ' ' na |artikulo|mga artikulo}}, ' ' na |patnugot|mga pamamatnugot}} at ' ' na |tagagamit|mga tagagamit}} na aktibo nitong huling buwan. 'nın ' ' |makalesi|makaleleri}} var, ' ' |düzenleme|düzenlemeler}} ve ' ' |kullanıcı|kullanıcılar}} bu ay aktifti. має ' ' |стаття|статті|статей}}, ' ' |правка|правок}} та ' ' |активний учасник|активні учасники|активних учасників}} у місяць. hiện có ' ' bài viết, ' ' lượt chỉnh sửa và ' ' người sử dụng hoạt động trong tháng qua. 共有''' 篇文章及 次编辑。过去一个月中共有 位活跃用户。 共有 篇文章及 次編輯。過去一個月中共有 '''位活躍用戶。 Category:Translations